


What hurts the most

by BlueFlameBird



Category: Devil May Cry
Genre: Angst, I CANT WAIT, M/M, Other, Redemption, featuring dante from the devil may cry series!, i have feels for dmc5 and this is how im coping, im corny, less shippy and more brotherly love, lines heavily with the anime and pre dmc4, mentions of blood and being impaled but thats about it, vergil has regrets
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-06
Updated: 2019-03-06
Packaged: 2019-11-12 18:35:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,021
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18016193
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlueFlameBird/pseuds/BlueFlameBird
Summary: Vergil had alot to say, and little time to say it





	What hurts the most

**Author's Note:**

> i have feelings and this is what happens 
> 
> also this is unbeta'd, its 2am, and i suck

There were many things in his life that Vergil regretted. 

First, was not being strong enough. He didn’t have enough power to save his mother. He didn’t have enough power to protect his brother and keep them from being separated. He didn't have enough power to take down Mundus. He just  _ didn’t have enough power. _

And well, his time in hell let him know that it was this exact thinking that led him to his downfall, but who could blame him? He would rather be Mundus’ slave ten times over than to let history repeat itself. 

Not that Vergil chose to work with Mundus, but that's another story.

Next, it was the fact he refused Dante’s aid. He and his brother were both proud and stubborn, but besides their identical looks and power, that was where the similarities stopped. Dante was kind, he accepted his human side, and eventually his demon half as well, while Vergil simply saw his human side a weak. 

Perhaps this is where he went wrong. Dante was like his mother and father both when it came to his soul. His mother’s kindness and his father’s heart and willingness to sacrifice himself for the greater good, for humans that were weak and hardly worth his time-

No. It was this thinking that landed him here in the first place. 

Vergil, on the other hand? He was simply the cold and calculating part of his father, the intelligence and heartlessness to get something done swiftly and without pause. 

And even in this aspect, he still failed. 

Which led to Vergil’s greatest regret, never letting his twin know how much he truly loved him. 

Even after all the hardship Vergil put him through, he knew Dante still cared, that Dante still wanted to save him. That Dante still wanted his brother by his side. And Vergil still cared for him. And while their demonic nature meant Vergil didn’t have to pull his punches, there was still a part of him that wouldn’t let Dante fall with him. Be it selfishness, or dare he say, his heart. But the thought of Dante suffering in this hell with him made his skin crawl and his jaw clench. It made his stomach churn with something akin to sickness and disgust. 

And Dante will probably always remember him as the asshole who thought power was more important than his only remaining family, so much that he’d die for it. 

Perhaps, when he thought about it, this was the fate he truly deserved if he hurt his brother like that. 

Sliding down the wall of the small cave Vergil called his home, Vergil did as he always did since he was freed from Mundus’ control.

He thought of Dante. 

His twin had clearly gotten stronger the past few years. Vergil was able to admit he was a bit proud, if not a little jealous, Dante was the one to take down Mundus and get revenge for their family. Not just for their parents, but him as well, setting his soul free from Mundus’ control. Despite not seeking power the way Vergil did, Dante had attained that and more. 

However, now that he was freed, all that was left of him was his soul. He could now say he was no longer human and that left him feeling...incomplete. His soul was barely hanging on, relying on the broken pieces of his beloved Yamato to survive. The leftover power in his sword was still tremendous, and it was enough to keep himself around. 

And his time wandering the demon realm aimlessly gave him plenty of time to think about his actions, plenty of time to regret, and plenty of time to yearn for his brother.

The fact he was the son of Sparda left him with a target on his back, only now he was as powerless as he was when he was 8. It was something he hated, but alas this, was the consequences of his actions. 

But before he could continue thinking of his twin, his ears picked up a faint sound. It was light at first, a soft, high sound that he almost missed, but he heard it again, and this time tuned his ears to the sound. 

Focusing, he realized it sounded less like a threat and more like a child calling out. Not just any child, a human child. Which rose the question, what was a human child doing in the demon realm? 

Concentrating harder, Vergil was just barely able to make out what the child was calling for. 

_ “Dante! Where are you Dante!?” _

Vergil was on his feet before he even processed it, quickly making his way to the source of the noise. 

Because if that child was calling for Dante, that meant that not only was the child, and probably his brother, were in trouble, but that the shouting would attract every demon around to the other son of Sparda. 

With her constant cries, it wasn’t hard to find them. And this sight before him wasn’t one he ever wanted to see. 

Vergil stiffened in the state his twin was. Dante was bleeding from his head, pinned to a stone cross with Rebellion. There weren’t many demons that could catch him off guard or wear him down. So what the hell was he fighting that actually managed to defeat him?

_ “Dante! I’ll get you out of there!” _

Tearing his eyes away from his twin, Vergil finally spotted the source of the calls he followed. 

It was a child, a female. 

She had guts, Vergil would give her that. She seemed determined to reach the cross, to get to Dante and help him. Demons kept surrounding her, but the pendant on her neck seemed to repel them enough that she managed to get to him. 

But the demons would keep on coming, Vergil knew this better than anyone.

_ “Dante!” _ she cried, as she pulled uselessly on the sword that had his twin pinned down.  _ “There’s no way you’d die from a wound like this, right? Wake up! And take out the devils like you always do!”  _

Vergil knew he should probably help, but...what if Dante woke up? He wasn’t ready to face his twin, no matter how much his soul yearned for it. 

In the end, he was nothing but a coward, a weak fool.

_ “I’m sorry.” _ The words tore Vergil out of his brooding. The little girl seemed to give up, clinging to Dante with all of her might.  _ “I’m so sorry Dante. Are you mad at me? I don’t want this! I can’t let this be our goodbye! It was so much fun getting to be with you...but I haven’t even thanked you yet! Dante! I won’t get mad at you for messing up your office or eat your strawberry sundaes without your permission anymore! So please-” _

Her words were cut off as something grabbed her foot, and she screamed as it pulled her down. 

Alright, Vergil thought as he pulled Yamato out of her sheath, he has seen enough. 

Getting rid of the demons was a bit of a struggle in his weakened state, but it seemed his newfound determination pulled through, even if it drained him of nearly all of his energy. 

This would probably be the last thing he’d ever do. Which meant he wasn’t going to waste this chance. 

After all, if some brat could apologize to Dante, the most annoying half demon in existence, why couldn’t he?

Gently setting the knocked out girl down on the ground, Vergil walked up to his twin, who still hadn’t budged from his position. 

What would he even say? There was too much to say in such a short time. 

God, he really was a fool. 

“Foolishness, Dante.” He whispered softly, eyes taking in every detail from the identical man in front of him. Dante was obviously still as flashy as ever, but it looked like he has some maturity on that worn out face. 

Since when did Dante look so tired? 

With a swift motion, Vergil pulled Rebellion out of Dante’s chest, catching his twin as his body limply fell forward. 

“Since when would you ever let a lowly demon get the jump on a son of Sparda?” 

Adjusting his twin, Vergil carefully made the trek back to where the little girl lay, setting Dante down gently and watching as the wound closed slowly. 

“You’ve always been a fool Dante.” Vergil whispered softly, looking down at his twin with a soft look of regret. “Foolish enough to think he could ever save his doomed brother. But the biggest fool here, was me.” 

Now that the words were coming out, it was getting a bit easier. Vergil was a man of few words, but right now, he had so much he needed to say. 

“I’m...sorry, brother. For everything. For not being strong enough to protect you, to protect Mother. For pushing you away during the years we should have been inseparable. You’ve managed to grow into a fine devil hunter, and a fine human. Though...it looks like you still manage to be as irritating as ever.” 

A small, bitter smile formed on Vergil’s face as he realized, he missed most of seeing Dante grow. He would probably always act like a cocky and stubborn jackass, but it was obvious he grew in a way that managed to attract people to him. Both good and bad. 

As the words died in his throat, Vergil took one last look at his twin before turning to leave. A blue light behind him made him turn, and to Vergil’s surprise, the little girl was gone. 

And Dante was waking up. 

With a sigh, Vergil pulled out Yamato once more, grabbing Rebellion for good measure as well. 

Dante hissed as Rebellion was stuck into his shoulder. Kind of cruel, but Vergil didn’t really have an assured way of transporting them both back into the human realm. And Dante couldn’t really afford to be without Rebellion. 

“Dante.” Vergil spoke once more, knowing these will be his last words. Dante twitched at his voice, eyes and lips fluttering with an attempt to open them. But Vergil didn’t give him a chance to regain consciousness just yet. There was still so much he wanted to say, to explain, but he settled with “I’m...proud of you, brother.” 

With a smirk at Dante’s clear blue eyes, Vergil promptly used Yamato to open a portal and watched as Dante fell through it. Dante just managed to croak a soft  _ “Vergil” _ before the portal closed, and Vergil was alone once more. 

Slowly, Vergil felt his body start to fade into Yamato, but that was fine. Dante was ok, and he got to see his twin one last time.

And as Yamato clattered to the ground, Vergil felt at peace, finally.

On the other side of the portal, Dante woke up calling for Vergil, before Patty’s cries reminded him of what was going on. 

  
**_[A few days later]_ **   
  


“Dante, why did you bring this back? It’s broken!” Patty cried as Dante laid the broken pieces of a katana lovingly on the display behind his desk. She was even more confused when Dante’s smirk softened to a sad smile. 

“This...was my brother’s. He helped save me that time with Abigail. This...is all that’s left of him now, I suppose.” 

The smile dropped from Dante’s face and Patty looked at the sword in wonder. She remembered a voice, but that was it. Then she woke up back in the hotel with the demon. 

“So...you went back for this?” Patty asked softly, and Dante just grunted in confirmation as he went to grab some leftover pizza. 

“Yep! The only thing I have left of him. Well besides....nevermind. Anyway, Morrison stop by with any more missions for me?” 

Taking one last look at the katana, Patty let Dante change the subject, and soon it was forgotten in exchange for the normality of their bickering. 

_ A few years later, both Yamato and Sparda end up in the Order’s hands, and Dante is sent to Fortuna.  _


End file.
